Cry
by DeyRocks
Summary: SongFic sur la chanson Cry de James Blunt. Ron et Harry après la dernière guerre. Pas de Spoiler tome 7.


Coucou les lecteurs ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui lisent _Le rêve oublié d'Hermione Granger_ mais pour l'instant, vous avez remarqué, elle est plutôt en suspension… Je n'ai plus d'inspiration et même si je sais déjà la fin, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y rendre ! Alors pour l'instant, je vous poste une petite SongFic que j'ai écrite il y a un petit bout. Assez triste… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

-xxxXxxx-

Larme d'Ange

Je t'observe depuis un moment déjà. Appuyé lourdement sur la clôture de bois frêle, le regard perdu dans la flamboyance du lever de soleil. Tu n'as pas pu dormir toi non plus. Les cris et le sang ont encore hanté ta nuit, tout comme la mienne. Tu t'es encore réveillé en sueur, la main crispée sur ta baguette que l'on garde toujours par précaution, tremblant de tout ton corps et cherchant désespérément à lancer ce cri qui mourait dans ta gorge, avant de te rendre compte que c'était fini ; que tu avais gagné mais perdu en même temps. Que grâce à toi la paix était revenue, mais que cette paix était la cause de toutes tes souffrances.

_I have seen peace. I have seen pain._

_Resting on the shoulders of __your name._

_J'ai vu la paix. J'ai vu la douleur._

_Peser sur tes épaules._

J'inspire profondément et je m'avance vers toi. Tu patauges dans l'incompréhension et la douleur, je peux le sentir jusqu'ici. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les sentiments et parler n'a jamais été ma force. Maintenant que mon cœur est noyé de chagrin, je me sens encore plus maladroit, encore plus impuissant face à tes tourments ; et face aux miens. Mais si je ne t'aide pas, qui le fera ? Mais si tu ne m'aides pas, qui le fera ? Ils disent tous que la vie continuera son cours, que l'avenir est à nous, qu'on finira par oublier. Et si c'était elle mon avenir, si c'était Hermione ? Comment peuvent-ils affirmer de telles choses après nous avoir arraché si cruellement notre avenir ? Hermione est partie et Ginny n'est plus là. Tu les crois, toi, quand ils nous disent qu'on oubliera ?

_Do you see the truth through all their lies?_

_Do you see the world through trouble eyes?_

_Vois-tu la vérité, à travers tous leurs mensonges?_

_Vois-tu le monde à travers des yeux troublés ?_

Ça y est, je suis face à toi. Tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. C'est vrai, nous sommes aussi démolis l'un que l'autre. Et ton regard semble chercher une miette de réconfort dans le mien. Et mon regard fouille vainement le tien dans l'espoir d'y trouver l'étincelle qui y brillait lorsque Ginny et Hermione vivaient encore. Comme je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, je te prends dans mes bras et je te serre fort. Et je murmure simplement d'une voix étouffée :

-Je suis là Harry, je suis là.

_And if you want to talk about it anymore,_

_Lie here o__n the floor and cry on my shoulder._

_I'm a friend._

_Et si tu veux en parler davantage_

_Étends-toi ici, sur le sol, et pleure sur mon épaule._

_Je suis un ami._

Puis, les mots se mettent à couler doucement hors de ma bouche en même temps que les larmes jaillissent de mes yeux. J'entends à peine ce que je dis, mais peu importe. Il faut que ça sorte, non ?

-C'est pas facile, tu sais. Ginny je l'ai vue naître. C'était mon unique petite sœur et je me devais de la protéger. Mais j'ai échoué, et je l'ai vue mourir. Et j'ai vu la seule personne que je n'aie jamais aimée s'effondrer dans mes bras sans que j'aie jamais pu lui murmurer une seule parole d'amour. T'entends Harry ? Hermione est morte dans mes bras sans savoir que je l'aimais !

-Elle t'aimait aussi Ron, elle t'aimait aussi.

_I have seen birth. I have seen death._

_Lived to see a lover's final breath._

_Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?_

_I__s the fire of hesitation burning bright?_

_J'ai vu la naissance. J'ai vu la mort._

_J'ai vécu pour voir le dernier souffle d'une amante._

_Vois-tu ma culpabilité ? Devrais-je être effrayé ?_

Voilà, c'est dit. Hermione m'aimait. Oui, je le savais, je le sentais. Malgré ça, malgré le fait que je sois un Gryffondor, malgré l'avenir que je devinais incertain, jamais je n'ai pu lui avouer. J'espère de tout cœur qu'Hermione savait que je l'aimais, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit morte malheureuse…

-Dis Harry, 'Mione… elle savait que je l'aimais ?

-Hermione savait tout.

Oui, c'est vrai, Hermione savait tout. Elle connaissait la bibliothèque de Poudlard par cœur, elle connaissait ma sœur par cœur, elle connaissait Harry par cœur. Elle _me_ connaissait par cœur. Et moi je ne savais rien d'elle car pendant tout ce temps je m'étais borné à admirer ses boucles rebelles, son regard flamboyant et son écriture penchée. C'est vrai, mis à part les droits des elfes, qu'est-ce qui comptait vraiment pour Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait, si ce n'était lire ?

-J'ai perdu mon temps, vieux.

Ça y est, je m'effondre encore. Comment peut-il y avoir autant de larmes au sein d'un être qui n'a pourtant que la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuiller à café ? Heureusement tu comprends tout Harry. Pas besoin de t'expliquer. Moi j'ai perdu Hermione. Toi tu as perdu Ginny. Mais nous on est encore là, bien vivants, l'un pour l'autre, à jamais.

_And if you want to talk about it once again,_

_On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder._

_You're a friend._

_Et si tu veux en parler encore une fois,_

_Je dépends de toi. Je pleurerai sur ton épaule._

_Tu es un ami._

-Je suis là aussi Ron. Comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. On ne s'est jamais lâchés et on ne se lâchera jamais. C'est toi qui t'es sacrifié pour moi sur un échiquier géant en première. C'est toi qui a supporté Lockhart pendant que je courais sauver Ginny en deuxième. C'est encore toi qui a été mordu par Patmol et emmené dans la Cabane Hurlante en troisième année. En quatrième, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, on s'est engueulés. Ça n'a rien changé à notre amitié. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est solide. Parce qu'on est plus que des amis Ron, nous sommes des frères. Des vrais frères. Regarde les marques sur tes bras ; ce sont ces affreux cerveaux à tentacules qui te les ont infligé lorsque _tu_ m'as suivi au Département des Mystères, en cinquième. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tu n'as cessé de me soutenir et de me remonter le moral. C'est même toi qui a assuré mes arrières et dirigé mon armée d'une main de maître lors de la Dernière Bataille… Si je suis vivant aujourd'hui, Ron, tu y es pour plusieurs choses.

- Mais c'est toi qui as vaincu. Toi et personne d'autre. Le monde sorcier au complet t'adule et te vénères. Ils sont prêts à n'importe quoi pour toi. 'Mione, c'était la seule personne qui comptait…

_You and I have been through many things._

_I hold on to your heart._

_I wouldn't cry for anything._

_But don't go tearing your life apart._

_Toi et moi avons passé au travers de plusieurs choses._

_Je m'accroche à ton cœur._

_Je ne pleurerai pas pour rien._

_Mais ne réduit pas ta vie en larmes…_

Le dos appuyé contre la clôture, je me laisse glisser au sol. L'herbe est fraîche sous mes doigts. Tu me suis. Pendant de longues, longues minutes, un silence confortable s'installe entre nous. Le soleil est a terminé sa descente depuis longtemps maintenant. Les étoiles l'ont remplacé. Une question me vient en tête. Un peu ridicule, soit, mais tant pis.

-Harry... tu crois qu'ils nous voient de là haut ?

Un long moment s'écoule avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche.

Ouais. Ils sont là. Ils veillent sur nous. Elle est là, Ginny. Dans chaque brin d'herbe qui me chatouille les mollets. Dans chaque étoile qui éclaire mon chemin. Dans chaque souffle de vent qui effleure mon visage. Dans chaque goutte de pluie qui tombera. Dans chaque rayon de soleil qui me réchauffera. Sa douceur et son sourire seront là.

_I have seen fear. I have seen faith._

_Seen the look of anger on your face._

_And if you want to talk about what will be. _

_Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder._

_J'ai vu la peur. J'ai vu le destin._

_Vu la colère sur ton visage._

_Et si tu veux parler de ce qui arrivera_

_Viens t'asseoir avec moi et pleure sur mon épaule._

Je lève mon regard et fouille le ciel. Il y a bien une étoile qui brille plus que les autres. Puis il y a cette douce odeur de parchemin et de miel qui flotte dans l'air. Harry a raison : Hermione est et sera à jamais dans chaque petite chose qui fait de mon quotidien ce qu'il est.

-Eh vieux, s'ils nous voient… tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous entendre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Non… je ne sais pas.

Personne ne pourra en être certain. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Je me redresse sur mes jambes, j'avance au milieu de la clairière, tête bien levée et je crie :

-Hermione ! Où que tu sois, que tu m'entendes ou non, je veux que tu saches une chose. Une seule et unique chose que jamais je n'ai osé te dire. Je suis peut-être un lâche, je suis peut-être un gamin mais 'Mione… JE T'AIME. Je t'aime Hermione. Tu étais toute ma vie et tu le seras toujours. Je t'aime…

Une bourrasque de vent chaud s'infiltre sous mon chandail et siffle à mes oreilles. La chaleur du vent se répand jusqu'à mon cœur qui trouve enfin la paix. Dans le calme qui revient, je sens Harry qui me rejoint. Et au loin, j'entends le murmure du vent qui semble porter sa voix.

-Je t'aime Ron… je t'aime…

Une certitude s'installe alors en moi et m'emplit d'une confiance nouvelle. Je me tourne vers Harry et lui affirme :

-On va s'en sortir vieux. Comme des frères.

_I'm a friend._

_Je suis un ami._


End file.
